Life Goes On
by buggirl101
Summary: When a terrible death happens. 1 preson is affected. That person is Aang. With depression looming closer with each step. Can he hope again? Warning...contains SLASH!
1. News

Life Goes On My first fic!

Aang stared out the window. He had received a letter from the Chief of the Water Tribe. "Aang are you ok?" A brown haired girl asked. "I'm fine Katara." He replied. Putting a almost flawless smile on his face. "Chief." He turned to face the Chieftain. "I have wonderful news. The Prince of the Fire Nation is dead." The Chieftain said. Aang froze. "Wh-what?" The old Chieftain smiled. "Quiet shocking I know." "How did it happen?" Sokka a brown haired worrier asked. A grin spreading across the boys face. " His ship was destroyed. Apparently the engine sparked some explosives."

Katara squealed. "Aang isn't it great! He won't be chasing us anymore." She hugged him. "Y-ya it's great." The Chieftain glanced at the young Avatar. Aang's face showed he was anything but happy. Aang wormed his way out of Katara's grasp. "I'm going to walk around some. I'll see you later." He trudged out the door. His head hung low. The Chieftain swore he saw a single tear hit the ground. He left as Katara hugged her brother while both laughing.

The Chieftain asked his daughter if she would follow the Avatar. She agreed. After walking around some she saw him sitting next to the Spirit Oasis. He seemed to either be talking to the spirits or himself. She pressed herself against the wall listening. "I-I can't believe it. Please tell me it's not true." Nothing answered. He sighed angrily. "I didn't expect you to say anything anyway." She watched tears form in his eyes and fall to the ground. He curled into a ball and cried loudly. Princess Yue ran back to her father to report what she had seen and heard.

So that's my First chapter. Please tell me what you think! Flames NOT welcome.

BugGirl101


	2. The Spirit of a Mother

Hello all! I hope you all forgive me for keeping this fic on hold for so long...I just found a old peice of scrap paper that I had written ideas on. ^^ So, this fic is back on track! Anyway,

Disclaimer: I, buggirl101 do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Thank you.

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Yue fidgeting slightly, Aang seemed to be mourning the fire-nation Prince. But how was she going to tell her father that? She bit her lip; her mind torn in half by a war of thoughts.

For some deranged reason something in her wanted to tell the Avatar that everything was alright, and the Prince wasn't dead; but she could distenctly hear Aang still crying. She sighed burying her face in her hands. What was she to do?

Meanwhile at the spirit spring Aang's wails was interrupted by a voiced gently whispering to him. "It's alright, Avatar." Aang looked up from his knees and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman dressed in Fire-Nation garb. He asked, "Who are you?" The woman smiled at him, her eyes seemed to glow with a loving look. "My named is Ursa, young Avatar. I am Zuko's mother."

Aang's eyes widened. "His....mother?" She laughed and nodded. "Yes. I came here to comfort you. Trust me, everything will be alright. Nothing is what it seems with the story you have been told." Aang was about to ask why when the woman faded from existence.

Yue jumped barely holding in her scream when a Fire-Nation woman appeared in front of her from nowhere. "Young Princess..." The woman began, anger was obvious in her voice.

"...You should act more carefully from now on. Be kind and don't follow every order you are told to. Listen to my wisdom. And don't forget...you're tied to the Avatar. You are supposed to help him with everything until your death." And with that...Ursa ex-Lady of the Fire-Nation(1) faded into the Spirit World to stay.

* * *

I know...it's short. But I figured something short would be better then nothing.

(1) Ursa dissapeared on the same night that Zuko's grandfather died, therefore I have interpitated that to mean AFTER he died. So, she was technically the Lady of the Fire-Nation. And I took the liberty of saying she died. After all, they ndever told us that she was or wasn't.


End file.
